


(do not) avert your eyes

by miss_liding



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psycho Pass, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_liding/pseuds/miss_liding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psycho Pass AU. Kuroko Tetsuya joins Division One of Tokyo's Criminal Investigation Department as a new Inspector, but his career doesn't start off simple just because he's new.</p><blockquote>
  <p>"I see." Kuroko stops himself from shrinking away and tries not to stare at Akashi too closely.</p>
  <p>"There's no need to be worried. I don't generally go around attacking my superiors."</p>
  <p>"That's certainly comforting to hear."</p>
  <p>Akashi smiles, at once both disarming and terrifying. "I'll always be watching your back. Inspector."</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	(do not) avert your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor liberties have been taken with the Psycho Pass universe, all inaccuracies are probably on purpose.
> 
> Note for people unfamiliar with Psycho Pass and who don't want to wing it:
> 
>   * **Sibyl System** \- a computerized system that controls law enforcement in Japan.
>   * **Crime Coefficient** \- numerical propensity towards criminality as evaluated by Sibyl. Can be influenced in numerous ways. It's way, way easier to make it go up than to get it down.
>   * **Dominators** \- futuristic guns that either paralyse or 'decompose'/explode people depending on how high their crime coefficient is. Only the CID use these.
>   * **Holo-device** \- [imagine bracelet-like iPhones, except police-themed with holograms.](http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Public_Safety_Bureau#Holo_Device)
>   * **CID** \- Criminal Investigations Department, a department of the MWPSB
>   * **MWPSB** \- Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau
>   * **Inspectors/Enforcers** \- [here](http://psychopass.wikia.com/wiki/Public_Safety_Bureau#The_System)
> 


# 

"Kuroko Tetsuya, reporting as the new inspector." Kuroko salutes and tries not to shrink away as the whole room turns to look at him. They might be sitting down, but there's still an overwhelming feeling of being weighed up and found wanting, the blue glow of computer monitors in the dim room highlighting the tilted slants of their faces.

A shape, all formal lines and angles, stands at the head of the room. "Kuroko? So it's really you?" says a familiar voice, delighted. 

"I wasn't aware you knew other Kuroko Tetsuyas, Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko says, smiling even as his eyes search the room around Ogiwara. No one else in the room has spoken so far, just their bright eyes gleaming. Watching. 

"It's good to see you again. Anyway, welcome to Division One of the Criminal Investigation Department." Still silence. Ogiwara continues, undaunted by the lack of response. "These four men are our enforcers. They will provide the main firepower in our investigations, under our jurisdiction."

Kuroko inclines his head to the room. "It seems I am under your care. I hope we work well together."

"Hmm?" says one of the enforcers, drawing out the syllable into a glissando. "Interesting newbie you have here, Inspector."

The casual observation sounds more like a challenge than an opinion. Kuroko is trying to work out how to respond when one of the duty klaxons sound an alarm. Its blaring resonates in the marrow of his bones, right into the roots of his teeth. 

Everyone else is instantly alert.  Ogiwara rummages briefly before tossing him a blue Inspector's jacket.

"It looks like you'll have to learn to work with these guys on the run. I'm sorry you don't have more time to settle in, but the CID's been busy recently." Kuroko fumbles with the heavy coat as Ogiwara strides past him, shrugging his own on. "Let's get going."

 

 

Ogiwara brakes their car abruptly, stopping at the gates of a large park nearby. Kuroko hasn't even finished unbuckling his seatbelt (did Ogiwara even do his up?) when Ogiwara springs out of the car, slamming his door behind him and rocking the car as Kuroko gets out.  In the daytime, Kuroko guesses the park would be alive and buzzing with activity. Now, with the sun half-set, he can't stop trepidation from welling up inside him. An automated weapons cart rolls towards him and opens with a pneumatic hiss, presenting him with a row of guns, grips ready and waiting.

"Kuroko?" calls Ogiwara. "Grab a Dominator. Cameras have spotted a male, about six foot, with a civilian hostage, male, about five-four. Sweep the northern areas with Akashi and Aomine. I'll take Murasakibara and Midorima. Trust their judgement if you're in doubt. Got it?"

Kuroko takes the sudden burst of information in with a faint sense of mounting panic. "Oh. Okay." His hands are beginning to tremble when someone takes his wrist and places it on a gun. 

"Take it, Inspector," says a firm voice, not unkindly.  

He does, and after the gun registers him in a glow of blue light, the system's voice murmuring low in his ear, he looks over at his companion. "Thank you, um—"

"Akashi Seijuurou." His eyes meet Kuroko's, judging him with a cool indifference that feels strangely familiar.

"Oi, you done yet?" Another enforcer strides up to them, Dominator dangling from his hand. Kuroko recognizes him as the same one who spoke during his introduction. 

"Yes. Let's go." It comes out sounding more like a question than he intended. Regardless, he grips his Dominator tightly and strides into the park, flanked by the two enforcers.

 

 

"You must be Aomine," says Kuroko to the taller enforcer after several minutes of starting at shadows. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"I'm just curious as to why you called me interesting."

The trio stops by a clump of bushes. Aomine stares at him for a long moment before the line of his mouth crumples like he's trying to hold in laughter.

"What's so—" _funny_ , Kuroko means to ask, but he doesn't need Akashi's hand on his shoulder to tell him to be silent. He can hear faint hysterics over the rustle of leaves in the wind, sounds of wailing and sobbing drifting over to them on the breeze.

"Perhaps Aomine should investigate," murmurs Akashi before Kuroko can become flustered.

Kuroko feels like he is being baby-sat. "Yes. Aomine-kun, could you please...?"

Aomine nods and darts away, Dominator at the ready. Kuroko and Akashi follow at a slower, more cautious pace.

Aomine's silhouette has long disappeared when Akashi speaks. 

"In answer to your question, Inspector, not many would treat enforcers with respect. We're latent criminals, those Sybil has deemed unfit for society, and yet we eschew intensive therapy for our work."

"I can't say I've ever thought of it like that," Kuroko says, although the answer doesn't surprise him. In middle school, only Ogiwara remained by him once word of his own latent criminal father spread.

"I see," says Akashi as if he's replying to Kuroko's internal reminiscing, even though Kuroko knows this to be impossible.

Akashi's words, however, do make Kuroko curious, so he lets Akashi get a step ahead before pointing his Dominator at the back of Akashi's head. _Crime coefficient 171. Registered enforcer. Enforce target at will._ He lowers it before Sybil has finished speaking; Akashi is his subordinate, but even pointing the weapon at Akashi feels a little mutinous, as if it is not his place to cast judgement.

They continue to walk in silence. Another round of the hysterics have started when Kuroko's holo-device starts to buzz. It's a call from Aomine. 

"Inspector, I've found the two men. They look to be heading out of the park but the situation seems stable so I'll keep following them. Your holo-device can track my Dominator." 

A notification pulses on his device's holo-screen— Aomine's sent him a tracking link. "Send it to Ogiwara-kun as well. We'll be with you in a moment." He pauses to see if Akashi has anything to add but the enforcer is silent. "That's all." He ends the call and taps the notification. 

 

 

It feels almost unnatural for Kuroko to take the lead over Akashi but he doesn't appear the least put off, staying close to Kuroko. Finally, after jogging past a cluster of trees, Akashi spots Aomine across a clearing. The other enforcer impatiently motions them over.

From Aomine's position, they have an unobstructed view of the criminal and his hostage. Fortunately, they don't seem to have spotted Kuroko's group. Kuroko unsuccessfully tries to check both their crime coefficients with his Dominator; the distance between them is too great.

"We can handle this for you, inspector." Although Akashi says this without any particular inflection, Kuroko has never felt more extraneous.

"It's gonna be easy." Aomine twirls his Dominator around in his hand again.

Kuroko squishes down any residual feelings of pride; he can work on being a better inspector later. "Alright. I'm counting on you."

Akashi nods. "Aomine, you circle around to the right. Kuroko and I will go to the left. Fire at will to take down the criminal, we'll support you."

Plan in place, the group split up. Kuroko stays close to Akashi, half a step away from being able to hear his breathing.

When Akashi freezes for an instant, eyes darting, Kuroko almost bumps into him, but one glance at his face tells him not to ask any questions.

"Aomine, it's an ambush!" yells Akashi, grabbing Kuroko's collar with a hand. "Kuroko, take cover, contact Ogiwara!" Kuroko feels himself being lifted off his feet before he can form a coherent thought. He lands in a clump of tall grass just as the criminal shouts.

"You two enforcers! Weapons on the ground and hands up, or this one dies!" He must be pressing a weapon against his hostage since the hostage starts whimpering. Akashi makes a noise of distaste and drops his Dominator as dark-suited men warily approach him, their blades catching the faint light.

Kuroko's legs refuse to co-operate. At least he didn't drop his Dominator. Somehow he manages to crawl away from Akashi and the men that are now forcing Akashi to kneel, arms behind his back.

"Where's your inspector? You guys should have one, where the hell is he?" The hostage makes more sobbing noises as the criminal slowly begins dragging him away. "Find him!"

A few men leave Akashi and their footsteps patter closer and closer to the shadow of the tree Kuroko is crouched in. Kuroko bites his lip.

They pause only a couple of feet away from him.

His lip becomes slick with blood as his teeth break the skin, the cut pulsing in time with the thundering in his chest. He doesn't dare exhale.

The men don't notice him and keep moving. 

Kuroko tightens his hold on his Dominator, leaden in his grasp, and almost forgets to take a breath. On trembling legs, he stands to get a clear line of fire and lifts his Dominator, but the darkness and the distance make it impossible to tell who he's aiming at. _Crime coefficient over 300. Lethal eliminator mode. Crime coefficient over 100. Paralyser mode_ , Sybil croons in his ear, over and over as he switches his aim.

He looks around helplessly, left (someone kneels on Akashi's back) and right (Aomine's head, being pressed to the ground). A surge of ice-cold panic flashes through Kuroko's limbs. He locks his elbows and squeezes the trigger.

A ball of glowing blue energy blooms from the muzzle of his gun. The kickback jolts his arms as it blasts forwards; the hostage barely has time to open his mouth in a silent cry before the blue energy slams into his arm. Like an awful balloon, the hostage's body parts bubble, swell in slow motion and explode, showering the criminal in blood and viscera.

Kuroko freezes, eyes glued to the gruesome mess, as the criminal swears and starts running. The still-functioning corner of his brain vaguely registers Akashi and Aomine exploding into action to chase after the criminal, and finally some instinct jolts him to take a step forwards.

He stumbles instead, landing hard on all fours. The next moment, his stomach is emptied onto the grass and he is retching so hard his body is shaking. He really can't do anything now, not even when footsteps come up directly behind him. A hand rests on his shoulder. He doesn't tense, mostly because he has no strength left to, but the hand only steadies him. The familiar face it belongs to swims into his vision.

"Hey, you okay?" Aomine says.

Kuroko nods, although it's more of a tremble. "The— the criminal. Has—" He tries to stand as his knees threaten to buckle again.

"Ogiwara and the other three have it under control." Aomine supports him as he rises to his feet, and if he has to lean on Aomine rather heavily, the enforcer doesn't show it.

The moment when the blast reaches the hostage plays in his head again and he claps a hand to his mouth. His stomach heaves weakly. "I don't think I'll ever forget this."

"Well, I guess not," Aomine starts walking Kuroko back to the squad cars. "But there's gonna be more to come, so you'll get used to it in the end."

 _Great,_ thinks Kuroko queasily. _Excellent._ He tries to summon up some saliva to dilute the sharp taste in his mouth. "I look forward to that."

 

#

 

Seto squints across the table at his boss. The room's only illumination is a single incandescent bulb, flickering indecisively as it sways from the ceiling. He had repeatedly (and unsuccessfully) petitioned his boss to upgrade the lighting in the damn room, but the boss'd always say some crap about "saving electricity" or "maximum surreptitiousness" which he knows for a fact is complete bullshit because the only thing his boss ever did was yank other people's chains.

"The inspector surprised us, so we failed. Sorry," he says after a short silence.

The boss doesn't react too visibly, probably because this is the second or third time he's been told. "Yes, I myself was overconfident in the briefing. At least we have a better measure of these particular targets now. Any news from our informants?"

"Well, about that." Seto sits up a little straighter. It helps that the chairs are too broken to have reliable back support. "I came into contact with one of them. I think he may be of more use if he can bypass our usual channels and work with us directly."

"Oh? How so?"

"Seems he provided most of the information for the most recent attempt— he's ex-CID." His boss lifts an eyebrow. It's the first non-aggressive emotion Seto has seen on him for a while. "We've already screened him, so with your permission…"

"Bring him in."

Like he can be bothered to stand up. Seto raises his voice instead. "Come in!"

The door judders opens to admit another man. "This is Haizaki Shougo," Seto says, watching his boss stand and evaluate the set of his jaw, the glint in his eye.

"Haizaki-kun. I am Hanamiya Makoto. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He offers a hand.

Haizaki takes it with an expression too toothy to be called a smile. "Likewise. I look forward to working with you."

 

#

 

Kuroko receives a message from Ogiwara when he gets back home, telling him he can take the next day off work if he's not feeling up to it. He treats it as an over-considerate nicety all the way up until 4 am when his brain replays the scene for the thousandth time— the extinguished scream, the unrecognizable silhouette, the dark pool of liquid seeping into the grass. This is coincidentally also when he finally admits to himself he could probably do with a bit of a break, or even just an hour of sleep. In the end, he gets two hours, which, in combination with coffee so black he might as well have chewed directly on the beans, helps him drag his body out of bed and through his morning routine.

When he gets to the Division One office, Ogiwara looks up from his desk and beams brightly at Kuroko.

Kuroko manages a wisp of a smile in return, wondering how deep he can yawn before he throws up. "Good morning, everyone," he says to the room.

'Everyone', comprising of Ogiwara, Akashi and the two enforcers that were with Ogiwara, give him mixed replies, ranging from "Good morning" (Ogiwara) to a grunt (the tallest enforcer, Murasakibara,  enviously three-quarters-asleep at his station).

Ogiwara motions Kuroko over. "Sorry to dump this on you first thing today, but do you think you could write a report on yesterday's events before you leave today? The chief needs to see it before I can close the investigation."

Kuroko's heart plummets into his stomach, almost upsetting the delicate balance between 'not going to hurl' and 'let's get a mop'. His right hand still burns with guilt. "The MWSPB chief? Is it regarding my misfire yesterday?"

"Oh, well, yeah— but not in that way!" Ogiwara rushes to reassure him on seeing his expression. "It's just standard protocol, I doubt any disciplinary action will be taken. The hostage had been wiped from the system but Momoi, one of our analysts, found out that he was an escaped latent criminal."

It figures his first case report wouldn't be a standard arrest like the academy made him believe. At least he doesn't have to speak directly to the MWPSB chief as well. Still, something about the situation doesn't sit quite right with him, that they would let a death go so easily, latent criminal or not.

"That's an unusual situation," Kuroko says after a too-long pause. "You said that the criminal committed suicide, right?"

Ogiwara nods, his forehead creasing. "And all of the other captives we took refuse to talk. Even if they would, my instincts tell me they don't know much. I was hoping to get some information, too."

"Information about what?"

"Oh, just...general information. See if anything else is planned, the usual." Ogiwara sits up suddenly and taps his watch. "Time's ticking! Better get started, eh? Can't keep the chief waiting!"

Kuroko frowns at the blatant segue but boots up his computer anyway. There'll be more time to question Ogiwara after his report is done, hopefully after he wakes up a little more.

 

 

The report is mostly complete when he leaves the others and heads up to the cafeteria for his lunch break. Ogiwara had staggered their breaks and he was the second to leave, which meant that he recognised exactly one of the few officers in the room.  Still, it wasn't as if he needed a lot of options.

"May I sit here?" Tray in hand, Kuroko approaches Akashi from behind but the enforcer shows no outward signs of being startled when he notices Kuroko.

"Of course." Akashi doesn't shift his lunch items to make room for Kuroko. When Kuroko sits down, he finds that there's just enough room for his tray.

"I want to thank you for yesterday," Kuroko says as he breaks apart his disposable chopsticks. "I think it would have been a lot more disastrous if you hadn't guided me."

Akashi finishes his mouthful of soup before replying. "It's my duty as an enforcer, but you're welcome, nonetheless." Somehow, without breaking eye contact, he seems to evaluate Kuroko, who tries not to fidget under his scrutinising gaze. "Your lack of presence might be useful in the field, as it was yesterday. You have potential as an inspector, but your development is, of course, up to you."

Kuroko certainly doesn't mean to look unsettled at the cool, casual mention to the previous day's events, but Akashi must have seen something in the way Kuroko picks at his katsudon.

"You seem out of sorts. Did I say something to offend you?"

Kuroko stares down at his meal, watching the sauce seep between the slices of meat. "Do we end up having to kill a lot of people in this line of work?" he asks, doesn't ask _how many people will I end up killing, how many people have you killed_. And the other enforcers as well, yesterday, their hands curled around the guns like they had been born with their fingers on the triggers. Does he want to know?

"I suppose the both of us are not too different in some respects. Neither of us go out onto the field wanting to kill," says Akashi as if he expected the question in the first place. "We're both committed to our vocations. However, since I've been here longer, I am aware of what lengths I am willing to go to, and will have to go to, in order to ensure the most favourable outcome in all our cases. Everyone here eventually comes to a conviction of a similar nature, but I suppose you had quite the rude awakening yesterday. In any case, I don't make a habit of killing."

"What lengths are you willing to go to?" Kuroko is almost afraid to hear the answer Akashi might give.

"I haven't found my limit yet." Akashi sips at his tea. "For example, I would kill you without hesitation if it was necessary and the consequences were desirable."

Enforcers can't turn the Dominators on inspectors, Kuroko nearly says, then glances at Akashi's hands. They're slender, but they seem capable of wrapping around his throat— capable of gripping a length of metal pipe, at any rate.

"I see." Kuroko stops himself from shrinking away and tries not to stare at Akashi too closely.

"There's no need to be worried. I don't generally go around attacking my superiors."

"That's certainly comforting to hear."

Akashi smiles, at once both disarming and terrifying. "I'll always be watching your back. Inspector."

Kuroko isn't sure if he's meant to find that reassuring, considering the context. "That's an interesting choice of phrasing," he notes aloud. "Perhaps someone should alert the chief of your 'back-watching'."

He means it as a light-hearted joke, but Akashi's smile thins. "I would be careful about talk that could be construed as insubordinate." He piles empty dishes onto his tray. Somehow during their conversation he has managed to finish his lunch, whereas Kuroko's own food is virtually untouched. "Unfortunately my lunch ends about now, so I'll see you later."

"Goodbye." Kuroko watches him go, unsure about the extent to which he'd offended the inscrutable enforcer. He remains unsure long after his break is over and he's returned to his station, sneaking quick glances at Akashi like the enforcer can feel the weight of his gaze.

 

 

The last line of the report is typed an hour after his lunch break has ended. Kuroko leans back in his chair and stretches, looking over his work. The guilt that had weighed him down has not disappeared; then again, he hadn't expected the report-writing to be cathartic, and getting it over with is reward enough. The only part left is to send it to both Ogiwara, already preset in his contacts, and the MWPSB chief.

It only takes a couple of seconds of searching to find the chief on the database. He reads the result for a lot longer than a few seconds. Fast and slow, over and over, but still the kanji do not change, instead branding themselves onto his retinas, unwavering and unforgiving even though Kuroko stares until his eyes water. Pieces start to click into place; their minimal interaction, Ogiwara's avoidance of his name, Akashi's sudden reticence at the mention of—

 

_Akashi Masaomi, MWPSB Chief._

 

_#_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC, maybe.


End file.
